


slow as you can go / that's how I like it

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blow Jobs, Emotional, Feels, Foreplay, Gladnis, Kissing, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: "Slow, slow, slow as you can go... that's how I like it"Gladio and Ignis share one rare night together, after being lucky enough to be in the same place at the same time.





	slow as you can go / that's how I like it

_I want to feel you. I need you._

Those words took over. Mouths met in a desperate clash, tongues dancing in heated urgency, a sincerity Ignis could taste. Ignis wanted to melt into the security of Gladio’s embrace but his desire for _more_ was screaming his attention. Groaned, needy breaths only urged him on; the faint hush of Gladio’s panting blended with Ignis’ own as their mouths fought for that one thing they knew they both needed but could never speak:

_More._

Ignis traced kisses down Gladio’s bare, heaving chest. Over scar and skin alike. On the one rare night they had together, Ignis wasn’t going to let it pass without, perhaps, a little bit of selfishness. Mouth and tongue guided a trail of kisses lower and lower. Hands peeled away whatever offending clothing blocked his path. Hard flesh at Ignis’ fingertips elicited a shuddered gasp, a faint confession.

“I’ve waited… far too long for this,” Ignis whispered, peppering his love’s cock with delicate kisses from base to tip. A gentle touch followed after and shivers trembled Gladio’s frame beneath his caresses. “Let me… take care of you tonight. Please.”

“All yours,” came the response, a lilt of a smile tinting his words. And that was all the approval Ignis needed.

And he wanted _more._

Something like this was easy, vision or not. All Ignis needed to do was listen, feel, breathe the body beneath him, in the relative privacy of their shared room in one of Lestallum’s repurposed hotels.

A low growl of _“fuck”_ through clenched jaws sent a hot jolt of rapturous pleasure carving straight to Ignis’ cock. He didn't dare touch himself now. Fingernails dug into the flesh of Gladio's thighs, eliciting a soft, hitching whine that only grew louder as Ignis traced deliberately lazy lines with his tongue, admiring each dip and imperfection, each beautifully pulsing vein as his mouth explored. There was a growing heat in the air, and the taste of sweat and indulgence lingered like intoxicating smoke in his lungs. It was as if they were newly together, yet, the taste of him was so familiar it was like returning home to land after a long journey in an unrelenting sea.

Gladio tensed beneath him, hands gripping and releasing the sheets in combative waves of desperation and euphoria while his hips fought to remain pressed to the bed. When a determined fist gripped a handful of his hair and tugged needily, Ignis let a groan of his own slip past his defenses.

 _“Gods,_ I want you,” Ignis breathed, nipping at Gladio’s thighs which earned him another more restrained tug pulling his head closer. “We have all the time in the world tonight, and yet, none at all.”

The hum in agreement echoed of regret, but was quickly swallowed back by a deeper gasp when Ignis sank his teeth into a previous bite. He tongued apologetically at the surely-bruising skin afterward hoping to remedy the pain.

 _“Ignis,”_ hissed Gladio, the strained tension in his voice seeping through the heavy-blanketing air of slow, reverent sex. Whatever other plea at his lips dissolved into breathy cursing as Ignis finally offered a full, languid stroke of his fingertips in pace with his tongue. The skin was so hot, so welcoming of his touch, so responsive… everything around Ignis dissolved except for his and Gladio’s presence on the bed, just two bodies adrift in an ocean of worn cotton sheets, a plush mattress beneath, and their long-discarded clothing somewhere nearby.

“Such restraint, Gladiolus,” Ignis chided as his hand traveled from base to tip, a ghost of a chuckle lingering in his smirking lips. Gladio’s eyes were on him - he could feel it - and Ignis relished the swear he drew out after finally taking the Shield’s heat fully into his mouth. The real exercise in restraint was about to begin.

Each desperate thrust of Gladio’s hips, the hands fighting for hold in Ignis’ hair went unnoticed as he lost himself in the rhythm of their sex, the only thing truly on his mind was the way his mouth slid wet and hot, deep as he could manage, tongue dancing against hard flesh until his lover was downright _squirming._

“Now,” Ignis panted after pulling away, a trail of saliva - or perhaps something else? - threatening to spill over from his mouth, “I think we’ve had enough playing.”

Gladio’s hand reached through the dark and rested at his chin, thumbing away the mess. Other hand at Ignis’ hips, he set a heated pace finally guiding their cocks against each other in dizzying friction. Ignis readjusted momentarily to allow Gladio to rest his hand at the back of his neck, urging their mouths together with a flick of his tongue against his waiting lips.

“Shit,” muttered Gladio between kisses, and Ignis pulled away, wondering if he’d gotten too out of hand - as if sensing his worry, a palm rested against Ignis’ chest, surely aware of his heart hammering beneath - and added, “I don’t have a condom.”

“Forget the bloody thing, just take me,” Ignis demanded, surprising himself in his bluntness yet meaning every word. Without waiting, Gladio obliged.

The pain was there, but subtle; a dull fire kindling to life in his lower half. Knowing he was that much closer to Gladiolus made him hum with satisfaction, enough to override the ache. When Ignis pressed further, gasping at the stretch, Gladio’s hands wandered downward to hold him firmly in place.

“Don’t rush, Iggy. _Slow._ Easy. _Relax…”_

They shared another kiss before Ignis tried rocking his hips back a second time. He was met with a sudden, sharp thrust that would have had him breathless had he not been prepared - Gladio rushed out an apology before continuing his struggled, even pace. He was sure Gladio could feel him throbbing, given the hushed groan that sounded from beneath him.

“I want you to fill me,” Ignis admitted, pushing back a third time as Gladio set a painstaking rhythm - it seemed it was his turn to play. “I need… to feel you inside me. _Please.”_

“After all this, you think I’d stop?” Gladio laughed, just barely over the sound of their bodies slick and rhythmic together in the night. _“Fuck,_ I missed you so fucking much. I’d give anything just to have more time with you, just us…”

“Then focus on now. Give me everything. Make sure neither of us forget tonight.”

Ignis smiled, leaning down to seal their lips together in a kiss as they resumed. Gladio seemed happy to let him go at his own pace and shivered each time their hips touched. Eventually Ignis let him move and he drove himself deep with every thrust, unrestrained, a rush overtaking them both in a tide of pure desire.

There was only a second’s warning - a choked gasp - and then it was over; Ignis reveled in the sound of groans, swears, his name, all pouring free from Gladio like a burst dam while he fucked him through his high. Ignis found his own orgasm while caught in the intoxicating fluidity of their motions as if, for just that moment, they were whole. One being, with one desire.

_More._

In the moments after they managed to pull apart and clean themselves up, they laid together on the bed. The air around them still tinged with the faint scent of heat and sweat, but it was welcome.

“What time is it?” Ignis asked, finally finding the ability to speak. His throat was incredibly dry. He probably needed some water, but was far too exhausted to even think about getting out of the bed again.

“Three… thirty-ish a.m.,” Gladio grunted, shifting painfully to try to get a view of wherever the nearest clock was. Ignis frowned when his body shifted just slightly enough to leave a cold patch on the bed exposed. When he shivered, Gladio pulled the blankets around them both as if to tuck him in, and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, we’ve still got time.”

“Good, because I’d like to get some sleep. Can I trust you to join me for breakfast tomorrow? Can I… trust you not to leave me alone this time?”

Gladio answered without a second thought, and Ignis could almost taste the remorse in his apology. “...Sorry. I won’t leave you this time, I promise. Someone’s gotta walk you downstairs, can’t have you tripping because of a… strain in your back, eh?”

“Hush, love,” Ignis quipped. His face glowed from embarrassment, but he rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder nonetheless, hoping to hide it. “Let’s… try to get some sleep. We can figure out what to do tomorrow. I want to enjoy this just a little while longer.”

“Me too, Iggy… me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :3 slow gladnis gives me so many feels hhhh
> 
> Also a bit of a sad thought but it occurred to me, for Ignis, sex is probably one of the few ways he can really immerse himself into something, when it comes to his relationship with Gladio; I'm sure he's increasingly perceptive after being blinded but at the same time, lost because he feels like he can't engage Gladio as he used to when he could see, when things were so much easier. So he makes up for it here and there, making sure to note every inch of Gladio's body when they make love ; u ;


End file.
